


Critical Mission Failure

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AoKaga Spies AU and Domestic AU</p><p>Aomine is on a mission to collect vital intel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Critical Mission Failure

**Author's Note:**

> not all is as it seems! :P
> 
> enjoy!

Aomine crept down the hall, barely making a sound as he slinked down the dark passage. His mission was to collect intelligence without averting the mark of his presence, so his gear was light for once.

He kept going until he found the door he was looking for. It led into a tiny, inconspicuous room, but Aomine knew the packages he was sent to study were all small enough to fit within it and still be well hidden.

He gently tried the handle, but it was unsurprisingly locked. He took out his lock picking tools and quickly went to work, staying as quiet as possible. He grinned in success once he was through, the lock letting out a satisfying _click_ as he was finally able to turn the nob.

Aomine slowly eased it opened, but was surprised to spot something fall as he did so. Wary of any high-tech security, he chuckled to himself when he found it was just a penny that had fallen, placed by the lock between the door and the frame. The trick was old-school, but if the intruder was none the wiser, it was still a good trick for knowing if someone has been into the room. He pocketed the coin, making a note to replace it on his way out.

Taking out a special bottle, he sprayed the tiny space to see if there were any hidden lasers or motion detectors. Finding none, he crept inside and started searching the shelves, trying to find a suspicious grouping of boxes.

Nothing jumped out to him, so he took out a device he had borrowed from Tetsu that scanned surfaces and objects and showed a holographic image of what was behind it or inside of it. He swept it across the shelves, giving a triumphant smirk when he spotted something hidden behind an old box of Monopoly.

Gently moving it aside, he eased down into the space to get to the packages that were hidden at the back of the deep shelf. He lifted each carefully, turning them over to try to find some sort of inscription or clue as to their contents or intended recipient, but none were present. With a sigh, he resorted to simply scanning each one, figuring intel on their contents was going to have to be good enough for now.

Just as he was about to scan the third box, however, he heard a creak from somewhere behind him and the rustle of cloth indicating someone was drawing near. He frantically started replacing the boxes, but before he could even move from the space, he felt something cold press against the back of his neck and he tensed, knowing he had been caught.

“What the hell are you doing, Ahomine?” asked the tired and grumpy voice of his husband, and Aomine jumped when light suddenly flooded the room, bumping his head on the shelf above him.

“Ah, um,” Aomine tried to explain, but the cold fingers at his neck had no patience for any lies he might tell and forcefully pulled him from the bottom shelf of the hallway closet by the collar of his shirt.

“The hell are you doing, using stuff form work to peek at fucking _Christmas presents?_ What are you, a child?” Kagami said, gazing down at Aomine with a thoroughly unimpressed look on his face, red hair still mussed up from sleeping. The blue-haired man could only return a sheepish grin, knowing he’d probably get banned to the couch for a week for getting caught.

“Well, last year we both got the same gift for Kise, and it was fucking embarrassing! I just wanted to make sure it didn’t happen again…” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. His husband sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Idiot, you could have just _asked_. And… Wait, you mean you haven’t bought your gifts yet?”

“Ah… no.”

“Christmas is in two weeks! What are you thinking? No, don’t answer that, it’s clear that you weren’t… Just come back to bed, Aho, and we’ll go shopping for stuff tomorrow. You better hope there’s good stuff left.”

Aomine had no choice but to deem this mission a failure. He slowly got to his feet, shut the light and padded after Kagami, glad for now the other was too tired to really chew him out… though that bastard would probably tell Satsuki what he’d done in the morning and invite her to come shopping with them as a punishment, Aomine was sure of it.

As the two lay back into bed together, Kagami’s strong arms automatically wrapping themselves around Aomine’s waist, the tanned man had to smile at the fact that his little escapade hadn’t entire been wasted…

“So Kagami, about the gifts… I’m really hoping that new vibrator is for me because otherwise I’m gonna be having another awkward conversation with one of our so-called friends…”

“Enough!” Kagami yelled, and Aomine caught sight of his blushing, embarrassed face for only a second before he was roughly kicked out of bed. “Go sleep on the fucking couch, you asshole!” Aomine laughed before getting up to gather himself some blankets and pillows.

“Love you too!” he chimed as he left the bedroom, Kagami angrily turning his back to his idiot husband.

 _Totally worth it,_ thought Aomine as he sank down onto the couch, settling in for the first night of what was sure to be many alone in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> dorks. idiot husbands.
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> so far I've done a vampire AU (with a twist!) and a "you're clearly not old enough to buy that" AU  
> for people waiting on chapter 5 of my kidfic... it will happen probably later this week, I'm kind of busy trying to plan a trip to Japan right now haha :P


End file.
